Why Wait?
by LolaRoll
Summary: Sakura decides to come clean about her feelings for Syaoran. songfic to Why wait from belinda in the Cheetah Girls 2. SakuraxSyaoran please review! i dont own CCS


Okay I know this is really lame and cheesy but I decided to try my hand at fluff give me a break I did it in like twenty minutes so bear with me. And Sakura and Syaoran are about twelve to thirteen in this, so the events in the movie never happened. The song is Why Wait from the Cheetah Girls movie.

Why Wait

_Yeah, Yeah (x2)  
Picture it perfect (yeah)  
Don't hesitate to lead your dreams  
It's more than worth it. (oh)  
If you know what you wanna be _

I stood next to the king penguin patiently waiting for Syaoran to arrive. My heart felt like it was beating at about one hundred miles per hour and my hands were getting clammy. I knew that if I screwed this up everything would be over. When I first met Syaoran I thought he was a jerk but I liked him all the same I just wonder when that like turned into love. I'm not sure how I came to like and then love him but I know that I need him with me. Whenever I'm with him everything seemed to just fall into place perfectly.

_Why wait?  
Now is the right time  
Today will just pass you by  
Why wait?  
It's your turn, it's your life.  
The future is what we make.  
So why wait?_

I spun around as I heard a pair of footsteps come up behind me. And I found myself staring into the pair of hazel eyes I loved so much.

"So what did you want to talk about?" he asked me.

I tried to hide the fact that I was scared to death and I was beginning to shake. I didn't want to tell him, what if he didn't like me the way I like him? I couldn't live my life knowing I didn't have a future with him. But I know that now is the best time since all the Clow Cards are under control and we haven't faced any trouble since the time we were battling Eriol. And if Syaoran really likes me I'm not going to wait for him to make the first move.

_You gotta reach out. (yeah)  
and see the world is in your hands  
I know you know how.  
Just gotta go for it, take a chance._

I took a deep breath trying to calm myself as I gathered my courage.

"Syaoran, I called you out here because I rea-really like you", I could've cried right there. I may be only thirteen but when you love someone you love someone. I was stupid enough to do this now mine and Syaoran's friendship is ruined all because of my stupidity.

_Why wait?  
Now is the right time  
Today will just pass you by  
Why wait?  
It's your turn, it's your life.  
The future is what we make.  
So why wait?_

I turned away from Syaoran and started to run not daring to look back. I made it about two steps before I felt Syaoran pull me back. I gasped as he pulled me back into his arms.

_OHH...AQUI ESTAS CONMIGO  
(oh you're here right now)  
PARA VIVIR Y CUMPLIR TUS SUENOS  
(go for the dream that you've always had)  
Y LUCHAR POR LO QUE HAS QUERIDO  
(cause you decide when and how it turns out)  
ENCUENTRA TU LUZ...SIGUE, VIVE  
SIN MIEDO  
(so shine your brightest ...never hold back)_

Why was he doing this I asked my self, I thought he didn't like me.

"I love you, Sakura", I froze at his words. Of course I loved him too but I was surprised he would come out and say that.

"I love you too", I replied

_Why wait...You're ready to do this  
No way...You can ever be stopped_

(a/n: omg this is so stupid and cheesy)

I looked up into his eyes to see if I could tell if he was lying or serious. And I could tell he wasn't lying. Before I knew it we were leaning closer together and we were going to kiss. I would have a lot to tell Madison in the morning.

_Why wait?  
We're ready to do this.  
No way you can ever restart  
Why wait?  
Now is the right time  
Today will just pass you by  
Why wait?  
It's your turn, it's your mind.  
The future is what we make.  
So why wait?  
Why wait?  
Tomorrow can be so far away or already here  
Why wait?  
You just gotta let go  
You gotta believe in yourself all the way  
You know that you got what it takes  
So why wait?_

Yes I know that was the cheesiest thing someone could ever come up with this is probably the worst thing I've ever written. But whatever and I cannot write make out scenes at all so you gonna have to live with that. Again this was written in like twenty minutes


End file.
